Globally heart valve diseases affect approximately 300000 people per year. These diseases involve abnormal tissue (e.g. excess tissue growth, tissue degradation, tissue hardening) or abnormal tissue position during the cardiac cycle (i.e. annular dilation, ventricular reshaping) and result in a degrading valve function such as blood leakage (valve insufficiency) or an increased resistance to blood flow in the natural flow direction (valve stenosis). Treatment of these diseases is possible by implanting an implant around a circumferential tissue structure in a heart or in the vicinity thereof.
Accordingly, an implant and related procedures are desirable.